superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Shrine Mystic
All life flows with the elements. Here, let me demonstrate with my spear. Stats *'Type:' Human Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Ruby *'Abilities: 'Elemental Affinity *'Unique Actions:' Monkey, Fox *'Potions: 'Wisdom *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points: '''3 *'Strength:' 2B (Melee: 1) *'Armor:' 3B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 2B 1R (Magic: 6) *'Dexterity:' 3B *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 '''Gameplay' Stats: '''The Mystic has high offense of 2B1R WILL and average defense of 3B ARM. '''Elemental Affinity: '''The Mystic picks an Elemental Affinity when he's selected. This is after monsters are selected, but before the dungeon is built. '''Spirit: Feint - Spirit Mystics effectively have very high offense. In Arcade this effectively increases his offense to 2B1R1W DEX (3.5 avg/8 max) in most cases. Note that Feint reduces ARM so this can make it easier for him to inflict Critical Success against high defense targets. In Classic, Feint has variable effect since the monster can roll the same or higher stars for defense. Spirit Mystics are popular simply because their affinity will be effective and relevant in every match. Void: Predator - Void Mystics have Control abilities, but as a magic WILL hero, he will typically never have enough STR to deal effective melee basic attacks. Void Mystics are rare since their affinity will typically have little to no effect in the match. Earth: Immune: All - Earth Mystics have increased defense and mobility specific to status effects. Some monsters' effectiveness is tied to dealing status effects, which this hero will be immune. The Mystic may enter and stay in negative tile effects like Lava without being inflicted with Fire. Note that he does not have Surefoot so if he enters Brambles, he will still treat it as difficult terrain for movement, but ignore the Poison effect. In Arcade, it can allow the Mystic to ignore the effects of some Challenges that deal status effects against the heroes. Earth Mystics are rare since their affinity, although powerful, is situational, and in ideal circumstances, Mystics will tend to avoid being in positions that would necessitate status immunity in the first place. Air: Fly '- Air Mystics have high mobility and have great line of sight, but their value is dependent on the tiles and Fly is not without tradeoffs of not being able to break line of sight using large models or structures. Since Mystics must select their affinity before the dungeon is built, selecting Air affinity can be a gamble. However, on tiles that have a lot of structure and chasm squares, the Air Mystic can have a big impact by avoiding melee monsters by staying in squares they cannot reach or moving unhindered towards game objectives. Air Mystics may have less value in Arcade as all monsters have ranged attacks, but Fly may also help him achieve Plot objectives quicker. Air Mystics can be a lot of fun to play, but their affinity provides situational benefit. '''Water: Slow '- Water Mystics inflict Slow with all of their attacks. The Mystic has AOE, but it already deals Knockdown so the Slow would only be effective against monsters that are immune to Knockdown. Due to the 2.0 status effect changes, monsters remove status effects at the end of their activation and as such, Slow may have little to no impact as most monsters will have the chance to move without the effect of Slow before the Mystic can reapply it. Water Mystics are rare as their affinity tends to have little to no effect in most matches. 'Fire: Fire '- Fire Mystics inflict Fire with all of their attacks. The Mystic has AOE, which allows him to apply Fire to multiple monsters, but if Fire defeats the monster, it may deprive the party of Loot. Many monsters and bosses are immune to Fire, but the ones that aren't, will typically take more wounds from Fire Mystics compared to those of other affinities. Fire Mystics are popular against monsters that are not immune to Fire. '''Abilities: Monkey deals Wave 1 AOE and inflicts Knockdown. Knockdown can be extremely powerful in Arcade since it prevents monsters from acting until the next Move command, which does not occur every Consul turn. Fire and Water Mystics will use Monkey to inflict status effects on multiple targets. Monkey's tradeoff is that it requires the Mystic to get in melee range, but if it's successful, can often prevent reprisal. Fox is a cheap 1 AP support action that has range 6 WILL vs WILL Compel 3. This is a very versatile Control action and may be used in Classic to move monsters into negative tile effects, position them for AOE, help cover a retreat, or force them into an engagement. In Arcade, it can break gang cohesion, but since it requires a WILL vs ARM roll, it can be more difficult to successfully use Fox in Arcade. Of note, Fox works well with Void Masters to trigger their Predator ability. Potion: Wisdom '''is a Dangerous support potion that inflicts range 3, Burst 2, Ice. As a support potion with no to hit roll, it is extremely powerful as it can be used on elites and bosses by any hero, greatly reducing the monster's effectiveness, but its tradeoff is that it can also affect the heroes and Ice can be devastating to both sides. Earth Mystics, of note, can use Wisdom on themselves as they are immune to Ice. '''Strategy: '''The Mystic is an offensive AOE, Control, Debuffer magic WILL hero. Spirit Mystics can be Blasters due to having high offense from Feint. He will typically attack at range using his basic magic attack and AOE with '''Monkey. Fox '''should be used to Control vulnerable monsters or to trigger '''Predator. Wisdom '''should be used Ice monsters before they can use Auras or attack with AOE, but make sure to avoid hitting allies unless your party has an easy way to remove it since Ice also prevents use of potions. '''Equipment/Buff: '''Mystics increase offense with WILL and defense with ARM. If the party needs steady access to '''Wisdom consider increasing his potion capacity. Otherwise, the Mystic is straightforward to equip. Limitations: '''The Mystic's AOE requires he be in melee range and outside of Wisdom, he doesn't have any defensive abilities. Fox, although a cheap control action, still requires a WILL vs WILL roll to hit and thus is not a guaranteed action and may not be effective at all against some monsters with high WILL (or ARM in Arcade). Spirit Mystics can blast, but they have no innate abilities to increase their offense. '''Party: '''The Mystic can fill the AOE WILL role in a party. Spirit Mystics may also fill the Blaster WILL role. They are reliant on their party to fill the Blaster and Healer roles in most cases. They work well with Void Masters as Fox can trigger Predator. '''Available Through Super Ninja Ambush!Category:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__